White Squall
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: When the boys decide to go on a sailing trip for the next 3 months things get tough but things get worse when you add in the storm threatening to capsize the boat. RxB SxJ YxY MxM DxH


**Hello Again!**

**It's been only a week since my last story ended and I didn't like that feeling one bit so I decided to start up another one, despite all the homework I have since school started up again. Anyway this story is based off of my adventures at camp and a movie that we watched there. The movie is called "White Squall" and its pretty good if you ever want to see it. Anyway here is the story but first I want to dedicate it to some very good friends of mine. If they ever end up reading this I think I might die of embarrassment but anyways this is for the Crew of Serenity III and Grand Cru!**

"Alright everyone settle down! I want all of you to grab your bags and take them out of the van and then head down to the end of the dock for further instructions!" I yelled as I walked past Yugi and Yami grabbing their bags.

My things were already at the end of the dock and Bakura promised he would put them on board while I greeted and explained things to everyone else.

I walked to the end of the dock and saw that Bakura had indeed put my bag on board and into our assigned cabin.

"Bakura! They are here! Do you want to come out and greet them as well or should I explain everything?"

"You do it!" he shouted from the bow of our boat, "it looks like there is something caught in our jib and I need to get it out and fixed before we leave!"

"Good luck then! We will be up there in a few minutes. Yell if you want some help or if you need your spider!"

"Thank you! I might need you to be my spider after all, I have no idea what is in our jib!"

"Alright I'll do it as a demonstration later I guess"

As I finished talking with Bakura I saw that everyone else had finally lugged their bags down to the end of the dock and had lined up as I had requested. Good at least they can follow orders.

"Welcome to Serenity! You will be living on board with everyone you see around you plus our captain but he is a little busy at the moment. As you can see we are the ONLY people here and we will not be having anyone else joining us on our trip." I looked around the group making eye contact with them all to drive my point across. "Now you will treat this boat as if it is made of glass, be gentle and careful with her and we shall have a great trip. If you are not careful or if you do something to break this ship there is nothing we can do to fix it while we are gone.

"Now if you haven't already noticed the ship is not that big and we will have to fit all of us into 5 rooms. These rooms are a little bigger than a broom closet so you are going to be very close to each other in the next few weeks. That being said hygiene is very important. If you get a cut, a scrape, a little white dot on your skin that wasn't there a few days ago you are to tell me. If you do not you are playing with odds that are not going to be in your favor. If there are any medical issues tell me and I will get them worked out for you, we will NEVER be annoyed that you need medical attention and we will ALWAYS find a way to get you the attention you need. I mention this because there is a very good chance that if we are not careful someone could contract MRSA or a Staph Infection both of which are highly contagious and very painful. Do you all understand? Is anyone unsure of anything I just mentioned?"

Everyone nodded they understood and I went below deck to retrieve the "wheel and board" which is a very simple way of assigning jobs.

"Alright this is the board. The board is used for displaying messages, shopping lists, medical issues, and any other notable and important information. Right now the board has your room assignments and the things we need to collect from you. The things we need right now are you passports, emergency money, cell phones and ALL other electronics as well as chargers, any medications you may have or special food in case of allergies and 2 towels. These things, aside from the towels, medicine and food, will be put into labeled envelopes and will not be given back to you until you either need them or they are given back to you at the end of the trip. Under no other circumstances will they be given to you. With that being said Seto I will be checking your bag personally to make sure that you aren't hiding anything." that last comment was followed by a few chuckles from the others and a glare from Seto.

"alright so Seto and Joey will be in the Port Aft Cabin so that is the cabin down the stairs to the left and then head toward the back of the boat, understood?" they nodded, "alright get your bags and go unpack." they grabbed their bags and threw them into my waiting arms and headed below deck to their room.

"Yugi and Yami you will be in the Port Forward cabin so you can just follow Joey and Seto down below but go into the room across from theirs" they nodded and tossed me their bags before heading down to find their cabin as well.

"Malik and Marik will be in the Starboard Aft Cabin so when you head down take a right and head to the back of the boat into your cabin." they also nodded and headed down to their room."

"alright Honda and Duke you two will be in a very special room that is almost never used so please follow me to your room." they tossed me their bags and I left them in the cockpit for them to grab later, "you will be in the cabin practically in the bow. There are no connecting rooms to your room and if it starts to rain you two will be stuck in your room without a second entrance." they nodded as they followed me to the bow of the boa and I pointed to a hatch in the floor. "This is your room; simply move the handles on the top of the hatch to open it and then you will see a ladder and a bed with some cupboards around the room. Unpack and then meet back in the cockpit for dinner which will be served in about an hour." I turned to walk away but then I added "oh and there is a head in there please don't use it, it gets clogged way too easily and it is not fun to unclog. I will explain more lately but for now that explanation will have to do."

I walked off and the two of them looked at each other asking with their eyes if they had any idea as to what I meant by the "head". Typically have no idea what they got themselves into, as usual.

"Hey Ryou, my little spider, are you done yet? I need you to get that thing out of our Jib and ASAP I want to be out of here by morning!" I wonder why he never just does it himself; after all he can do it too.

"Alright hold on one minute let me check if everyone is aright and then I will help you!" I rushed to the cockpit and grabbed my climbing gloves and a long line and harness as I checked the cabins to see that everyone was still unpacking. "Hurry up! You cannot afford to take this much time!" I yelled into all the cabins as I headed back up to the bow of the boat to the Jib.

I put on my harness and flung my life line into the air looping it around the mast before securing it to a cleat before putting on my gloves and climbing up the large Jib to dislodge the unidentified object from our sail.

The thing caught in our Jib had to be the strangest thing I have ever found up that high. "Hey Bakura! I found Doug!" I watched as both Honda and Duke snapped their necks up trying to see that I was talking about, fortunately there was a glare from the sun so they couldn't see the pathetic deflated dolphin toy flapping in the wind. I dislodged it from our jib before I checked to see if there were any rips in our sail from the unexpected "visitor".

"You did! I have been looking all over for him! I was sure that someone had stolen him! Thank you my little Spider!" I rolled my eyes and climbed back down with Doug in my arms, "Bakura I'm going to bury him later, he shouldn't have to deal with this anymore!" that sentence just made Duke and Honda even more confused until I landed back on deck and held up Doug triumphantly to show them it was just a blow up toy.

I could see them sigh in relief and I chuckled a little. Honestly, just because Bakura used to kill people doesn't mean he is going to kill them and hang their remains from the top of our jib for the entire world to see. I mean come on, he does have a brain, you know.

I unclipped myself from the harness and brought my life line down and recoiled it, placing my harness and the now coiled rope into a lazarett as I walked back into the cockpit where Bakura was looking at a chart measuring with his slide rule and compass how many miles we would be sailing tomorrow to get to our next destination.

"You are doing it wrong again" I pointed out as he wrote down the wrong coordinates and mileages for our journey.

He sighed and rubbed his face before starting over and getting the correct measurements this time.

"Have you explained the wheel, rules, showers, sleeping conditions, heads and whatnot?"

I shook my head "no not yet I was going to wait until they finished unpacking to explain all those fun details."

"Is diner ready yet?"

"Yeah I finished before they even stepped on board, we just need to heat it up and put everything out."

"When should we do the knots? Tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Umm… let's do them tonight and test them tomorrow to see if they remember them and if they all can do them we should give them a reward of some kind since this is going to be a long process otherwise."

"Alright if they can all remember and do the knots by tomorrow I will bake them a cake, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, but can I trust you with baking something?"

"Ha ha very funny you know I am good at baking." I raised an eyebrow at this and he said, "You win this round"

We laughed and waited around, checking all the hatches, yelling a little, coiling some random lines lying around and doing other mundane tasks. When we were finished everyone else seemed to be done unpacking so I took the liberty of taking out all the dinner ware and bringing dinner out onto the table so everyone to eat.

Everyone ate and sat next to or very close to their boyfriends as they all ate and talked a little. "Seto where are your electronics? I want them all the second after dinner is over." he grimaced and sighed before he nodded, I could tell this was going to be one hard trip for him to bear. "Oh and I'm still going to check your bag, your cabin, and Joey's bag to make sure you didn't hide anything." I smirked a little at the end and seto just glared a little more than usual. Everyone else laughed as if I was joking but only seto, Bakura and I knew I was being completely serious.

While everyone else was eating I asked Bakura "can you take care of explaining the chores and things I want to unpack all my gear and i still have to go get a few things from port."

"Alright, my little spider but I want you to take Doug with you when you leave and give him a proper burial."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading below deck to unpack my bag and put my things into the various different lazarett and cabinets.

When I finally had most of my things away I grabbed my wallet and a pair of flip flops before heading above deck to grab Doug. Before I left I told to our new crew "I will be back in a little bit and then we will start your training. By the way this is Doug" I held up the deflated dolphin toy for everyone to see, "this is who I was talking about before and now I am going to bury him so please calm down he is just a toy." everyone seemed to be a little confused but I didn't really care.

"Come back soon, my little spider, we have a lot to teach them in very little time." Bakura said and I gave him one more kiss before heading off the boat and heading into port. On my way off the dock I found a garbage can and threw Doug inside. "Rest in peace Doug" said and then continued my journey to the store to stock up on some junk food, water bottles, Nuttela, and first aid supplies. I've done this trip before and I know better than to not stock up on these items.

I headed back to the boat to find that the dishes still weren't done and everyone looked confused. "What happened? I left almost an hour ago and dinner still isn't cleaned up? Where's Bakura?"  
>"He went down the dock to go find something and he hasn't come back yet." Yugi said.<p>

"Whatever we need to clean up now or we will get in a lot of trouble." I said and then I got down to business, "hold on a second while I go get what we need from below deck.

I went into the galley and grabbed the sponges, soap, bleach and the job wheel before coming back up on deck. "Alright this is the supper edited version of explaining the job wheel. Everyone was assigned a number when they signed up to come here and your numbers correspond to the jobs on this wheel. Every day we spin the wheel one place forward and whatever job you have that day you do, no matter what. You can check to see what number you are latter, but for now you are just going to do the dishes and deckie so Yugi and Marik are on washing duty which I will explain in a few minutes. Seto and Yami you are the deckies and Joey and Malik are dryers. Duke you are the gopher and Honda you were supposed to be chef today but since you guys didn't get here until now it doesn't really matter. Okay everyone knows their jobs?" they nodded.

"Alright Yugi and Marik come with me and bring the large red bucket with you, it's under that table. Fill it with the dirty dishes and then bring it down to the stern of the boat." them did as they were told and I called Marik over to a lazarett to show him where the black bucket is kept. "This bucket is for fresh water and bleach only" he nodded and I brought the bucket over the fresh water shower and filled it half way with water and added in a capful of bleach to the water. "Never more than a cap full of bleach."

"Yugi you wash the dishes and then pass them to Joey and Marik to dip into the fresh water and then pass the dishes on to the dryer who will dry it and pass it to the gopher who then goes down below and puts it away. The gopher also gets all the things for meals and puts them out. So they bring out any drinks, cups, plates, silver ware, and condiments. They have, arguably, one of the worst jobs.

"now deckies, seto and yami that's you, you have to get the brooms from the side of the boat and then grab a blue bucket from the same place as the black bucket and one of you will fill the bucket with SALT water and the other will scrub the deck with the broom pushing the water to the back of the boat and off the boat. Please make sure that when you deckie you do not have the doors to the salon open and all the hatches or windows are all closed and LOCKED. If they aren't locked the windows will leak onto your stuff and it's not fun to have wet things. Is anyone confused as to what they need to do?"

Everyone shook their heads and went to work. I didn't believe them in the slightest and I decided to stay nearby to make sure everything was done correctly. After a while I had a pretty good idea that they knew what to do so I went down below to help put the dishes away and show Duke Where to put the dishes and everything else we took out.

I went up on deck to find that seto and yami were about to start deckieing only to see that almost all the hatches were still open. "STOP! Don't you dare throw water down yet! Thank god I came up; all of the windows are still open. Go down below and close all of the windows and lock them and then come back up on deck." they went down and closed all the windows quickly and came back up and deckied. When they were nearly done I saw Bakura coming back with several bags filled with supplies.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed that stuff? I would have gotten it for you."

"I didn't want you to come all the way back because I remembered as soon as you were at the end of the dock. I took it upon myself to get it. Is everyone done yet?"

"Yes almost, we just need to finish deckieing."

"When they are done have then go to the bow of the boats and have them sit in the trampolines." he said, "oh and do you mind putting the flag up and patching a tiny hole that is up in the jib?"

"Yeah no problem I'll do a demonstration for them."

"Thank you, my little spider"

I giggled and then shouted, "When you are done please go the bow of the boat and sit in the trampolines! Understood?"

"YES!" was the resounding answer and I watched as everyone finished their jobs and went to the bow of the boat. When they got to the bow I open one of the lazarett and grabbed my climbing gear and handed Bakura the life line to hold for me. He set up the line while I went below to fetch the flag and my tool kit to fix the jib.

I came back and put on my harness as everyone watched me closely. "Now this is the job known as the spider. Normally I do this job and only I do this job, Bakura can also do this job but he thinks I'm better at it. No one else is to ever try to do this job unless you are taught to do it properly. Ready Bakura?"

"Yes my little spider"

I started to climb up the jib and I reached the top in less than ten seconds and I started to patch the hole and then I climbed down and called down, "hold onto my life line tightly I'm going to Tarzan it" Bakura nodded and pulled in all of my slack as I pushed myself off the jib and grabbed onto the main halyard and attached the flag to the mast, close to the top.

"Alright I'm coming down." I started to climb down and when my feet fit the deck everyone clapped as I took a bow and I took off my harness and my gloves before putting them both into the lazarett with my tool box and the re-coiled line that Bakura tossed to me.

"Good job, Ryou, you truly are the best spider we have ever had." he gave me a quick kiss and I blushed.

"Do you want to have the competition?" I asked and understood immediately and gave a smirk and a little chuckle and said "you're on".

"Okay everyone you are going to learn some of the most important knots ever and if you can do them perfectly and remember then tomorrow then we will have a competition. The winning team will get a cake all to themselves." I said. "By this time i hope you know your numbers so how about all the even numbered people come with me and all the odd go with Bakura. So everyone with me lets go to the stern and meet in the cockpit. Bakura come help me get the fenders out."

We opened a lazarett and grabbed all of the fenders and some other assorted lines. "Do you want to start with the fenders or lines?" I asked.

"We can take the fenders and you can use the lines." I nodded and grabbed the lines and headed to the cockpit to find Joey, yami, Marik and duke.

"This is going to be difficult" I thought to myself and then settled down to explain the different knots and test them. They seemed to understand the knots pretty easily but it took several attempts for Joey and Marik to get the knots down, but finally they were ready and I was fairly certain they could do them correctly.

"Alright just practice them tonight and tomorrow and we should be good." they nodded and then left the cockpit to finish unpacking and settling in to their new life abroad.

I went into my cabin and grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and then went above deck and climbed up to the hard top and sat down to start on a sketch of the boat and surrounding waters. I worked quickly, not wanting to lose my light. After a while I hear someone calling my name and I looked up to find Bakura waving me over and pointing off the side of the boat.

I looked over and saw that the dingy was floating away. I dropped my art supplies and rushed over to the edge of the boat and nose dived into the water and climbed into our dingy. I started the engine and drove it back to the side of the boat. "What happened?" I screamed as I retied the dingy to the stern cleat.

"Seto said he understood the knots and was practicing the cleat knot with the dingy and then it started to float away and I just noticed. Are you okay?"

I nodded and shivered a little from the cold air and my wet clothes. "Can you get my towel please?"

"Yeah it's the navy one on the back of our door right?"

"Yes"

He went down below and got my towel quickly and I took off my soaked shirt and hung it on the lines, clipping it down with clothes pins. Luckily I was wearing a bathing suit when I jumped in so it would dry quickly.

I wrapped the towel around myself tightly and then went to find seto.

"SETO! Please come to the bow of the boat, thank you!" I yelled as if I was a secretary. He came up a few minutes later and looked rather pissed.

"What do you want?" he said with a sneer. He took in my appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"If you are wondering why I'm all wet it's because I had to jump into the water to get our dingy back since you didn't tie the knot right. I know this is the first time you have ever been on a boat for this long but please be more careful next time. If this happens again you will be the one to go into the water to get the dingy back, understood?"

"Whatever" he said and turned to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist and said, "If you need help with the knots or if you want to practice with someone let me know" he wrenched his wrist free of my grip and went back down below. I sighed, this is going to be a long trip and we haven't even left yet.

I finished drying off and hung up my towel on the line and clipped it down with close pins and then went down below to change into my pajamas. I finished changing and went back up on deck to retrieve my art supplies that I had to discard in that moment of panic.

I went to my spot and found my supplies were missing. I looked around a bit and then went back into the cockpit to check if they were down there. To my horror I found them in the lost and found bin. Bakura was sitting at the cockpit table and he had the bin on the table in front of him. There was only one was to get your things back if they were in the lost and found bin, sing.

"Really? You were the one to tell me to jump in for the dingy and now I have to do that to get my stuff back? That's just cruel"

"we have to teach everyone else what happens when we leave our things laying around and you aren't the only one to have to sing." he nodded down to the bucket and I saw a hat, some shirts, 2 random shoes and Bakura's notebook.

"You know the deal, when my notebook is in the box I have to sing one of the songs in there so I am even more embarrassed than you are. Call them on deck I want this over already, I have a song in my head and if I don't hurry it will be gone."

"Everyone on deck!" they all came rushing up and they were in different stages of being dressed. Most of them had finished dressing into their pajamas but duke, Honda, seto and Malik where still getting dressed.

"Come take a seat" Bakura said in a scary kind of way and I sat down behind him. Everyone took my lead and stayed close to their boyfriends for protection.

"This," Bakura said as he held up the green bucket, "is the lost and found bucket. Every night after dinner we will distribute the contents back to their owners. The only way to get your things back, however, is to sing. You need to sing one entire song and then you get the item back. There are some special cases though when there are exceptions. For example when my notebook is in there I have to sing something that is in there. If you have more than three items in the box you only have to sing one song but if you have less than that you sing one song for every item that is in there."

"Let's begin!" I said and held up a thick leather notebook, "who's is this?" I said already knowing the answer.

"That is mine!" Bakura said and snatched it out of my hands. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes!" I said and picked out a rather short poem that could be put to music rather easily. "This one"

He nodded and started to sing. It went:

"This shore has rhythm. A fractal beat

On surf and sand. A wave. A wave.

The ding ding, the hum,

This hiss and smoke from Manhattan's mouth is loud

But young. It will pass. Shore

Is forever. A wave. A wave.

A wave in wet paint on metal,

Wet orange reflections, captured light set forever.

Wet paint is like brick in this city.

The sky is made of air,

The doors are made of wood,

And the heads are made of paint.

East river water is made of paint.

It's wet and every night the light

From its twin in concrete waves,

Waves, shows it colour and contour and form

And lets it play; a thick sodium slug

That sticks to the sides, shimmering.

This land has deep vibrations,

Anger and strong footsteps, rumblings

And penetrations and this

Shore-to-shore shake that keeps it

Up. Wet, dry, hot, cold, down,

It's a furious nightlight;

Ding, awash in a river

Going east to an island and floating

Easily on the wind like a gull;

Ding, going east to the ocean and

A gulp, a wash, a river of spit

And an ocean of shouting flotsam.

Paint this city black. Paint this city black.

Shout amongst this hum, this hiss

And Manhattan's smoke and mouth your words

So every silent phoneme is a subway tunnel!

Ding, a wash, a gulp, an ocean, a river.

Ding, strong penetrations, footsteps, vibrations.

Ding, Thick colour, concrete, night and paint,

Ding, the heads, the doors, the sky is wet.

The city sleeps beneath a pillowed sky

And suffocated hum and hiss and smoke

Can not disturb a wave. A wave.

This city sleeps surrounded by the shore." (**Written by Tom Milsom**, **I do not own this poem I just really like it!**)

He finished and put his notebook away. I smiled and clapped, everyone joined in and then I raised the next item, a red t shirt. "Who's is this?"

Yugi raised his hand and blushed deeply enough that his face was nearly the same color as the shirt. He settled back down in front of yami and started to sing something soft and sweet in French.

"Alright who's shoes are these" yami and Joey raised their hands and they started to sing Don't Stop Believing together, killing 2 birds with one stone.

"Last few items in the box are this t shirt and drawing set, so who's are they?"

"Bakura you already know who's art set that is" I said and smacked him lightly on his head.

"Yes I do so now you have to sing."  
>"Can I please be excused from this because I had to dump my stuff to go save Buzz?"<p>

"Nope, saving Buzz has nothing to do with keeping your things in your room."

Everyone looked at us strange at the mention of Buzz "Buzz is the dingy that I had to jump in to save" I shot a glare over to seto but he didn't seem fazed by my clear annoyance.

"You still have to sing" Bakura said and then he added "or I can just show everyone what you were drawing"

"NO! I'LL SING! I'LL SING JUST DON'T SHOW THEM!"

I quietly started to sing "the greatest show unearthed" by creature feature. I love the song because it reminds me of the circus life I had so long ago. I sang rather quickly to avoid having everyone hear my voice. I was extremely self conscious when it came to singing but everyone always insisted I was a good singer, I just never believed them.

I finished my song and snatched my supplies from Bakura's hands and I turned to my last page I was working on to make sure it was okay and still there. Good it's still there.

"Bakura, do you remember what happened the last time I didn't have my sketchpad and pencils and I needed to..?"

He looked down and didn't respond. He clearly understood but no one else did and they never would need to as long as they didn't touch my stuff.

"Never again, Ryou"


End file.
